


Crystal Stars and Raven Thoughts

by mikimouze16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Asexual Character, Astronomy, Common Sense, Diagon Alley, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry's Mom is weary of Dumbledore, Harry's mom is protective of her kids, Healthy Relationships, Protective Siblings, Wandlore (Harry Potter), food allergies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: It started with a wizard and a witch showing up at their door. Now, Hartley Ashley (Harry Potter to the wizards) is trying to successfully navigate this new world with his family, best friend, and a Potion Master who has caught the eye of his aunt. Armed with an unmarked book, new Slytherin friends, and a thirst for knowledge, Hartley is rediscovering a forgotten art. Aimed with a goal to keep his family and friend safe, he will track down who is after him and give them the shock of their life.Nothing and no one will stop him on his journey.





	1. Chapter 1

“Good Morning,” She smiled warmly at the two strangely dressed adults on the other side of her door. “I’m Dr. Emily Ashley.”

“A pleasure,” The woman, who wore an emerald green outfit that looked more designed for Halloween than a warm August morning, smiled while extending her arm in greeting. “I am Minerva McGonagall, The Deputy Mistress and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts.”

The man next to her didn’t offer any formal greetings, with a blank face he informed her that he was Severus Snape, a Potion Master at the school. He hesitated briefly after she invited them in but followed the older woman after a moment. While walking them to the sunroom, Emily noticed him studying everything they passed. Mainly the family photos nailed to the wall. 

After settling in at the round wooden table, Minerva folded her arms and held Emily’s gaze before speaking. “We have several questions regarding how you became Mr. Potter’s guardian. We also are here to explain Mr. Potter’s schooling.”

“As I said in my letter, I believe you have the wrong family. There is no Harry Potter that lives here. Nor is there any such thing as wizards.” 

Minerva started to ask if she had ever experienced anything odd happening around her child when Severus cut in. “Do not lie,” Severus drawled at the woman, “I saw the boy in the photos with the black girl.” 

Emily narrowed her eyes in distaste before talking, “That boy is my son, Hartley or Harry for short. That girl? That is my daughter, Claire.” 

Emily watched as the man pulled a long black polished stick from his robes and hissed a word she never heard under his breath. Suddenly, a framed photo of her son flew into the room and right into the man’s grasp. He laid the photo on the table pointing at the scar on her son’s forehead. She watched with wide eyes at the impossible even that had just taken place.

“That proves he is Harry Potter.” 

“A scar?” She asked in disbelief with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes briefly flicked to his face before looking back at the wand in his hands.

“It’s not just any scar,” The older lady informed, “It’s proof that he survived the killing curse. It’s proof that he defeat The Dark Lord ”

“The what? Who?”

“The killing curse is an unforgivable curse that causes death instantly. Mr. Potter is the only one who has ever survived it.” 

“His name is Hartley.”

Minerva’s lips twitched at the correction but kept silent on the matter. Instead, she continued on with what she was telling the lady before. “The Dark Lord was a man who was bent on taking over and ruling the Wizarding World. He was extremely powerful and seemingly unstoppable. That was until October-”

“MUM!” A voice screamed from the front of the house, cutting off the professor. All three bodies turned to the open door of the sunroom. “WE’RE BACK!” The voice continued a little closer this time. 

“In here!” Emily called back. Two sets of footsteps ran towards them only to stop short at the door. Two children were staring at the quests staring at the attire with questioning glances. 

“Ms. McGonagall, Mr. Snape, These are my children Claire and Hartley,” Emily informed while the two shyly waved at the adults. 

“Harry,” Emily addressed her son with a soft voice, “They are here to explain the letter that was sent to you last week.”

“Oh, are you trying to find the correct person?” He asked stepping into the room and walking to his mother’s side. 

“Harry, remember how I told you that you were adopted? When we found you only knew your names as Harry? How we didn’t know what your full birth name was or who your birth family was?” When Harry nodded she continued, “These people are claiming that your birth name is Harry Potter. That you are a wizard.”

Harry’s eyes bounced between the two adults across from him. He was chewing on his bottom lip before turning his attention to his mother. “Do I have to go by that name?”

“Do you want to?” She asked gently.

“No, I like being Hartley Ashley.” 

“Okay,” She rubbed his back, “Then you’ll be Hartley. Simple as that.”

Minerva spoke up briefly,” All the records in the Wizarding World has his name a Harry Potter.” 

Emily nodded as she spoke before shoot her a smile, “Then I’ll have them changed. For nearly the past decade, he has been Hartley Ryan Ashley. That’s who he is. It’s not fair on him to try and force him to be someone he’s not.” 

“I fear it may be more complicated than that. You see since he defeated the Dark Lord he has become a celebrity in our world. Everyone knows his name, Harry Potter The Boy-Who-Lived,” Minerva explained. 

“If he is so important why was he abandoned outside a Hospital with nothing to identify him?”

Both professors blinked before Minerva once again answered her questions, “He wasn’t. We left him on his Aunt’s doorstep. He had a note explaining what happened.”

Severus snapped his attention to Minerva. Disbelief filled his face at her words. “You left him with  _ Tuney?”  _ He hissed. 

Emily’s eyes were hard and cold. When Minerva turned back to her after catching Severus’s eyes she flinched from the gaze. “You. Left. Him. On. A. Doorstep?” She grounded out between clenched teeth. “And you’re allowed to teach children?” 

Minerva hastily backtracked after seeming to become a disliked party in the room. Even the boy was staring at her with disbelief. “I tried to get the Headmaster to choose a different family but he was insistent.” 

“Why is a Headmaster placing children at homes? Does your government not have a Child Services department?” She looked extremely baffled. “You want me to send my child to a school where they are okay with leaving babies outside alone for an extended period of time? Why didn’t you do anything?!”

Harry’s arms wrapped around Emily’s shoulders trying to calm his mother down. She reached up and patted his hands before turning and placing a soft kiss on his temple. Severus watched the interaction of the two while Minerva tried to stutter out an explanation. 

“Well,” She started, “He has a lot of power in our world.”

Before Minerva could continue with her explanation, Emily paused her with a stopping motion. “You didn’t like the placement? You should have gone to Child Services. This Headmaster? If he just murdered a man in cold-blooded would you go along with is as well? It’s your responsibility as a teacher to make sure children are safe and protected. 

“Seeing as you are okay with babies being left outside in the cold, I have no confidence in your judgment. How am I supposed to, in good conscience, leave my child in your care? Do you not have the safety of the children as a priority?” 

Affronted, Minerva sat a little straighter, “Excuse you, the safety of the children is my top priority!” 

“You say that, but your actions reflect another story.” 

Before the woman should start spitting venom, Severus carefully butted into the conversation. “Ms., er, Dr. Ashley. At Hogwarts, there is a staff of teachers ensuring the safety of the children at all times. There are policies and guidelines that will keep the children safe and healthy at all times.” 

Emily narrowed her eyes before turning to her son has been watching the disagreement silently. He was playing with his allergy bracelet that was on his left wrist. Seeing the item, she turned to Severus with a new question. 

“How does your school deal with allergies?”

Severus blinked before turning his attention to the silver chain on the boy’s wrist. “What type of allergy?”

“Milk. He can’t have milk products. He can’t eat anything that has milk in it or cooked with milk. It’s a severe allergy.” 

“Our Charms professor could possibly create an enchanted item that detects if there is milk in an item. The kitchen staff could easily make alternative meals for Mr. Po- Ashley,” Minerva assured. Emily didn’t miss the near slip-up but didn’t comment on it. 

“You claim that Harry is a Wizard? Do you have proof of this? The only exposure that I’ve had with magic is your spell,” She pointed to Severus. 

“Has Mr. Ashley ever done anything strange or out of the ordinary? Something that seems impossible?” Minerva inquired while smoothing her hands over her robes. 

Quietly, Harry spoke up looking at his mother, “What about that time I turned the dentist's hair blue?” 

Now that Emily was forced to think about it, that yes, sometimes odd happenings occur around Harry. When he was child toys that were taken away from him always seemed to find themselves back in his grasp. He would always stay warm in the coldest of winters. He could stay dry in the heaviest of rains. 

“Do you have an example of a class schedule?” 

Minerva conjured a schedule seemingly out of thin air before passing the tinted thick paper to the mother. Emily trailed her fingers over the parchment before reading the slip. Narrowing her eyes as she read. “Where are his core subjects? Math? English? Science?” 

“Those are not required classes at Hogwarts,” Severus informed the questioning woman. 

“Are they offered?” 

“No.”

Emily nodded her head placing the slip down on the table, “He will not be attending this school.”

Both Minerva and Severus’s mouths shot open in surprise. Minerva’s opened and shut her mouth several times trying to find words. After several failed attempts to express herself, she stuttered out, “Why not?”

“Because you do not offer even the basic courses. How is he supposed to succeed if he has only the primary knowledge of core subjects? This schedule?” She stabbed her pointed finger on the slip, “Limits what he can and cannot do as an adult.”

“In the Wizarding World, those subjects are not necessary for jobs and careers.” Severus tried to clarify.

“You’re assuming that he wants to stay in this World after his schooling. What if he wants to apply to College? What if he wants a normal career and not a wizarding job?

“Harry is extremely academic. He is in advanced classes for the majority of his subjects. He is an extremely curious child. How are you expecting me to have him drop all of that because you think you have some right to my child?” She paused closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before her anger could get the best of her. She then turned to her son, “What do you think?”

“I want to learn magic,” He stated, “but I also want to continue my current classes.” 

Tapping a blunt nail, she thought in silence before turning to her guests. “Do you allow tutors?”

“We have allowed tutors in the past yes,” Minerva confirmed. 

“Harry, this is your choice. If you go to this school I want you to have a private tutor for Math, English, and Science. It may be a little difficult but you’ve always juggled a large schedule with ease. If not, I will somehow find you a magical tutor while you continue with your schooling here.” 

Harry, thought for a moment while staring at the schedule. “I want to go to this school.” He shyly admitted. 

“Okay,” Emily turned her attention away from her son to the teachers across from them. “I have conditions.

“I want to be kept informed about his academics. This way if he starts to struggle we can adjust his tutoring to fit his needs. I want to know if ever gets in trouble. I want to be informed if he has detention assigned. This Headmaster? He keeps his distance from my child. He left him outside, therefore I do not trust his judgment.”

“I want to keep my name,” Harry told the room sternly. “I don’t want to be a Potter, I’m an Ashley.”

After agreeing to the terms, it was set up that Severus and the Charms teacher, Filius Flitwick, would accompany them to Diagon Alley the coming weekend. Minerva informed Emily that they would mail the correct forms for the name change and to acknowledge the adoption in the wizarding world. 

Minerva had also explained that they would be keeping quiet about the adoption since she really didn’t want to have anyone try to break up her family and put Harry in a family that clearly didn’t want him. This conclusion had come when she was leaving and saw how happy Harry was. 

She caught him playing a game with his sister while a large dog kept coming up and licking them in the face causing them to fall. She said she couldn’t, in good conscience, take him away from such a happy and loving home. She vowed to Emily that she would do her best to keep the Headmaster away disrupting her family too much. 


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley, Harry concluded, was overcrowded and noisy. There was a variety of strange and conflicted smells that made him cough. He had wondered what the magical community was going to look like. Unfortunately, it seemed to be a community that was stuck in the past and had no intention of moving into the 21st century. That wasn’t the worst part of it, though. 

Grunting and forcefully shoving off another hand belonging to a stranger, he gripped his mother’s hand. Noticing the action she spun on the ball of her foot and yelled at the man, “Do NOT touch my son.” 

Claire was trying to stay in front of Harry. His Aunt Reilly was walking behind him. Both girls were trying to keep strange hands from getting to their relative. Most of the Wizards just looked down at them and claimed they were trying to steal the boy away. 

“SEVERUS!” Emily yelled down the street. “A LITTLE HELP?” 

Almost instantly a path was cleared and the people that had crowded around Harry and his family had taken several steps back. Quickly the group of four rushed to the man in black robes. Harry was practically dragged by his mother in their dash forward. 

“Is personal space a foreign concept here?” Emily spat out. Reilly was looking Harry over making sure nothing was taken or put on him. Claire was staring at a window with levitating items, her face bright with awe. 

Severus snorted. Instead of answering the woman he turned his attention to two people standing next to him. One was about half Severus's height and the other was a few inches shorter than the man. “This is Filius Flitwick, he is a dueling master and the Charms professor.” Severus then motioned to the man next to him, “This is Ted Tonks. He will be your tutor for Muggle Core Subjects.”

Harry greeted each with a handshake and a friendly smile after giving his name. Filius blinked at the name but didn’t say anything. Ted mentioned that he was also Muggled raised.

Hesitantly Harry asked, “What is a Muggle?” 

“A Muggle is a person who has no magic. Like your mum and sister.” Ted cheerfully informed. 

“It sounds like a slang word. Should I be offended?” Claire spoke up. 

“No, it doesn’t sound so appealing but it’s not a negative term. Though some do treat it as so.”

“Ah,” Emily toned, “I was wondering if there was a superiority complex in the wizarding world. It seems to be a human flaw.”

Ted chuckled nervously appearing unsure what to say. Filius took the silence as his chance to present a box to Harry. “Here is an enchanted allergy bracelet. It will glow and vibrate if any milk is in the food you are reaching for.” 

Harry happily opened the box and clasped the silver chain around his wrist. It looked identical to his other medical alert. “Thank you,” Harry told the short man with a genuine smile. 

“When you’re in the Dining Hall just tap the bracelet to the table where you are sitting at and the house elves will know where to send your food,” Filius informed the young boy as they moved to the bank. 

“House-elves?” Reilly asked with a confused look. 

“They are creatures that are bound to wizards. Their duties generally are cooking, cleaning, and other housework for the wizards they are bound to.” Ted relayed the information as the group walked up the stairs of the bank. Harry’s eyes lingered on the Goblins holding spears outside the door. 

“We are here to access the Potter vaults,” Severus stated as they walked up to the counter. A Goblin looked down at the group with a sneer before leading the group to another Goblin.

Emily quickly spoke up behind him, “I would also like to make a currency exchange.” 

Ragnok led the group into a minecart after exchanging the thousand-pound amount that Emily passed over. When she caught the raised eyebrow from Severus she explained, “One, I don't know how much anything here is. Two, Harry is grabbing money for his leisure and entertainment. I’m his parent, it’s my job to provide for him.”

Once the ride started both Severus and Reilly gripped the sides with white knuckles. Harry, Emily, and Claire whooped in joy at the fast speed and jerky turns. Once the cart halted, Reilly climbed over the side and proceeded to lose her breakfast. 

Harry followed Ragnok as his mum and sister rubbed his aunt’s back in comfort. He watched in fascination as the gears turned. The grinding gears rotated from the keyhole first before affecting the others around it/. The light of the torch danced off the edges of each gear. Once the gears stilled, the door opened revealing piles of gold. Each stack seemed to be larger than the one in front of it. 

“Whoa,” Harry breathed out. Walking into the vault he grabbed the bag that the goblin offered him and dropped handfuls of coins into it. 

After they left the key was dropped into Severus’s hand. In turn, he dropped the little piece of metal into Emily’s hand. “You're his parent, I feel like you should have ownership of this.” 

“Who had it before?”

Severus stilled before admitting that the Headmaster had it in his possession. Emily pursed her lips before stalking out the bank as she stuffed the key into her purse. Reilly and the children quickly darted after her. They found her right outside speaking with Filius and Ted. 

“Let us get this shopping taken care of,” Severus directed as he walked up to the group. 

The first stop was  Madam Malkin's. As they entered the shop, a young assistant with brown hair directed them to a measuring stool. Once Emily found out that there was a charm that resized up to an inch in case of a growth spurt, she immediately requested that to be placed on all the items purchased. Filius recommended getting winter robes with warming charms. 

Emily, after finding several outer robes that looked like normal winter coats, added those to her order for herself, Reilly, and Claire. She even bought a pair of self-warming gloves for Claire, since the girl was adamant about running outside even during the cold weather of England.

The next task was getting a trunk. Severus recommended getting a backpack that had a featherlight charm on it since Harry would be carrying more books than the other students. Emily let both Harry and Claire pick out a bag of their choice. While they were browsing the racks Ted informed Emily that it was technically illegal to let Claire have these items since she was a muggle.

“I will not favor one child over another. Just because Claire doesn’t have magic doesn’t mean she can’t experience and enjoy the world her brother is being brought into.” Emily then grabbed a purse and inspected before draping it over her arm, “Plus, I’m paying for it anyway.”

Once the bags and trunk were selected and paid for they moved to the bookstore. Flourish and Blotts had walls filled with books. Books flew from one side of the store to the other all by themselves.

Harry’s eyes widen in amazement out the sheer volume of books lining the walls. He started to vibrate in excitement. His spiked hair jerked wildly as his head whipped around the room. Before he could dart into the mass of wandering people, his mother placed her hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see his mother looking down with a knowing look. 

“You can only get five books outside of your studies texts,” She informed. He whined but agreed. Turning to rush into the crowd he quickly stopped seeing someone he knew.

“Dr. Granger!” Harry called out surprised. 

Said man looked up from a stack of books and looked around for the source of his name. Looking towards the door, a look of surprise appeared on his face when he noticed the Ashley family. He waved them over happily.

“Hartley!” He smiled cheerfully at his patient, “Are you attending Hogwarts as well?”

Harry’s face lit up instantly, “Hermione is going to Hogwarts too?!” 

Laughing Dr. Daniel Granger nodded. Harry whopped before excitedly turning to his mother, “I GET TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH MY BEST FRIEND!” Harry screamed before his mother shushed him and reminded him to use his indoor voice. Severus nodded in approval at Emily’s corrective behavior. Ted and Filius laughed at his excitement. 

“Where is she?” Harry asked in a quieter voice. 

“She took her mother to find a bathroom.”

“HART!” A small female voice called out over the crowd. Quickly, Harry rushed through the bodies before spotting his best friend and throwing himself into her arms. She laughed and hugged him back exclaiming how happy she was to see him here. Her mother gave him a hug once her daughter let him go. 

Once Harry’s group with Hermione’s father found them, he asked if she was doing private tutoring as well. Hermione had answered no but admitted that she did want to find one. Ted was nice enough to speak up and ask if she wanted to join Harry with his studies after he learned that she was also in advanced classes. 

The rest of the visit inside the book store was Harry and Hermione collecting books for both their course of studies. Hermione was also given a limit on extra books that she could get. Hermione and Harry worked together to get a variety of books. Hermione focused mainly on Potions and History while Harry focused mainly on Charms and Astronomy. 

There was one book that Harry came across that really intrigued him. It was a navy blue leather-bound book with gold-lined pages and gold constellations pressed into the cover. There was no title or author printed on the cover nor did he see one printed in the front. He wasn’t sure why he put it in his stack but after rubbing his fingers along the stars that seemed to glow after he touched them, he tucked it in with his other books. The cashier was surprised when he was ringing them up and after not seeing a price on it sold it to the boy for a small price. Harry ran his fingers across the front once again before putting it in his bag with his other materials. 

Making their way to the ice cream shop down the road, Filius made a comment on their choice of extra books. 

“I’m not surprised,” Claire commented, “They went to nerd camp.” 

“It’s not a nerd camp!” Harry shot back at his sister, “It’s Space camp.”

“Like I said nerd camp.”

“Claire behave,” Their mother scolded as she placed the treats in front of her children. She turned to Harry. “This is called Razzle Rocks. It’s a sherbert that supposedly pops in your mouth. Check with your bracelet before trying it.” 

He held his hand over the treat. When the bracelet didn’t glow or vibrate he dug into his treat exclaiming at the popping sensation. While the group snacked on their dessert, Harry and Hermione explained their time at Space Camp.

“It sounds like you know a lot about astronomy.” Filius commented, “You will probably be top of your class in astronomy.”

“Is the first year astronomy a beginning class?” Hermione asked after taking her last bite.

“Yes, it starts with the basics and then gets more complicated with each year,” Severus answered next to Riley.

“Can they test into a higher class?” Riley asked.

“I could ask Sinistra. She could test to see if you could take a higher level class. But if you were to do that you would be in classes with older students.” Filius confirmed.

“That’s nothing new,” Hermione’s mother, Jane said. “They’ve been in higher classes since their second-year classes.”

After everyone finished their treats, Filius and Ted said their goodbyes before leaving the group. The parents made their way to the pet shop where Harry surprised everyone with the following comment, “I didn’t know wizard snakes could talk.” 

While Severus paled at the comment Claire commented that she couldn’t hear them. Hermione also expressed that she couldn’t hear them either. He took the two girls up to the cages relaying what the animals were saying. 

“Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Emily asked Severus as he watched the children. 

“The last known wizard to speak to snakes killed his parents. Many see it as an evil trait.” 

“Harry stepped on the dog’s paw yesterday and cried, I don’t think we have to worry about him being evil.” His aunt commented. 

“I don’t see it as a bad thing. He seems happy about it.” His mother said watching Harry laugh at the frown his sister gave him. 

“Mum, can I get a snake?” Harry asked.

“It’s not on the list, honey.” She called back.

He stood quietly before speaking up again, “A cat?”

“If you find once you really really want then sure. You have to take full responsibility for it, though.” 

Harry found a gray cat with white feet as his familiar and promptly named it Sagan after his idol, Carl Sagan. Hermione was gushing over the mewing animal all the way to the wand shop. 

Harry went first to get his wand. He grabbed wand after wand looking for a match. After several broken windows, a broken lamp, and splintered wood raining down on them, the wand shop owner walked to the back of the shop looking for a particular wand.

“I wonder,” He mused opening the box revealing a holy wand. 

Harry, like he had done for the several dozen wands before this one, grabbed the wand from the box. Before he could raise the holy wood upwards a dark feeling started to work it’s way up his arm. Nausea started to course through his body and sweat started to pool on his skin. Without thinking, Harry chucked the wand away from him. It soared over Garrick's head while Harry turned and started to heave. 

“What did you do to him?” His mother yelled while holding Harry’s shoulders. Severus had stepped forward to run a diagnostic charm over the now pale and clammy child. Harry was shaking and breathing hard. 

“I thought with his history, the brother wand that gave him his scar would work for him,” the wandmaker admitted with knitted eyebrows. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Reiley cried out from the door.

Emily looked up from Harry to Severus, “Is there another place to buy a wand? I don’t want my money to go here.” 

“There is a place in Celsital Alley but it is twice the price,” Severus informed while Ollivander protested getting a wand anywhere but his shop. Emily paid no mind as she herded the group out of the shop. They all followed Severus through several alleys and past several shops before they stopped at a two-story building.

The clean and modern looking building had a welcoming feeling to it. There were large windows in the front letting in natural daylight. The building was made up of tan bricks and with stained maple decorations.

The process of choosing a wand was much different at this store than at Ollivanders. Here the shop owner brought wood out until the client found one that paired with them. For Harry that was Rowan, a wood good for protection and only worked with the pure-hearted. Hermione had an Ivy wood, that wood found and owner who was extremely protective of friends and family. 

After the wood, the owner brought cores out. He believed wands should be made with two cores. “We aren’t just a person with several traits. We are complex and so should our wands be,” he informed the parents. At this point, Severus decided to see if he couldn't get a wand that matched him better. 

After Severus found that Willow wood called to him unlike the stained Hornbeam that he currently possessed, they moved to the cores. Hermione and Harry both had Thestral hair in their cores, which was rare and advised not to be broadcasted. The owner told them that they understood themselves since the core choose them. Hermione's other core was Mermaid hair, a core that picked a knowledgeable owner. It also worked well with Astronomy and Potions. Harry’s second core was a Thunderbird, a core that paired with a powerful wizard and has a large variety of uses. Snape’s cores were Ashwinder Ash, notable for protective charms, and Serpent Scale, this core usually pairs with a person who is proficient in potions and extremely stealthy. 

After the woods and cores were tested, the owner brought several wands that had been created with those combinations for the client to choose. Harry grabbed a deep brown one with intricate Celtic designs carved into the handle. Hermoine had once that was pale with vines and roses carved into the entirety of the wand. Severus wand was a sleek polish wood with a snake carved around the handle. 

Severus remarked at how the wand felt like it was an extension of him. How it didn’t feel like a separate entity. He mentioned how he could feel his magic embed itself into the wand. His other wand, though it worked well, always felt detached and more of a tool instead of a way to channel his magic. They were then informed that Ollivander’s wands aren’t designed for the individual. Most students get wands that work for them but don’t pair with them.

Before they left the owner, Jace Swiftfoot, warned them about using magic outside of school. “Unlike Garrick’s wands, we don’t place a trace on items. We believe it interferes with the magic. You should be cautioned not to use magic without an overseer.” 

Reiley was able to convince Severus to teach the children a simple spell before they left for home. After a few minutes, Severus agreed and taught them  _ Lumos _ . It took several attempts and a basic explanation of theory before their wand tips lit up. Severus decided the excited laughter was worth his time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got her tattoo? This gal! you can see it here: https://imgur.com/gallery/Z4FFIWP 
> 
> Gotta a lot of writing to do this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

“You want us to do what?” Claire asked with disbelief. She was standing next to Hermione with her luggage that was piled on the cart. Beside her, Harry was trying to calm Sagan down, who was not enjoying the overcrowded station.

“That’s what Severus told us to do. He said it was a barrier and we would walk right through.” Her mother explained. 

“Hart should go first in case we don’t,” Claire comment receiving a shouted  _ ‘HEY!’ _ from her brother. 

“Claire, be nice,” Emily warned before walking next to Harry, “Let’s do it together, okay?”

Harry nodded and grabbed his cart and rushed towards the barrier with his mother. Suddenly a large train with the words  _ Hogwarts Express _ came into view. Students and parents littered the platform. Behind them, Claire and Reiley walked through the barrier with a gasp. They moved out of the way for Hermione and her parents to rush through. Hermoine stared at the train with such awe that she nearly ran over a boy holding a toad, thankfully her father noticed the boy and was able to stop her cart.

“Whoa,” Claire whispered next to Harry. Her eyes were wide while taking in all the details of the red express. “I wish I could ride a train to school.” 

“You’re flexible,” Harry commented, “Want to sneak into my suitcase?” 

His aunt heard him and started to chuckle. Claire shoved him before following their mother through the crowd of students and family members. Harry quickly pushed his belongings towards the train. He passed a mother who was scolding twins about not blowing up toilets. He shot a confused look their way but otherwise kept moving.

The twins made another appearance when he was struggling to lift a trunk into the storage compartments. They took the item and lifted it easily up and into the storage before turning to him. They both blinked before the twin on the right spoke.

“George, it seems we’ve found Harry Potter!” 

“That’s not my name,” Harry corrected. The twin's eyebrows furrowed into confusion at the same time, “My name is Hartley Ashley.” With that, he quickly turned away to find his family. 

“It’s started,” He groaned to his mother. 

His mother turned away from a woman with deep brown hair with gray strands scattered throughout. A girl with bright braided auburn hair was patiently standing next to the woman. The girl was fidgeting with a necklace that was wrapped around her neck. 

“What’s started?”

“People are calling me the wrong name.”

After having his name legally changed in the wizarding world, Severus had shown up at their house with a grim look. He handed over a newspaper with moving images and changing words. He had to draw Emily’s attention to the article after he realized she was more interested in the printed magic. Her awe quickly morphed into a displeased glare within seconds of reading the article. 

News had gotten out of Harry’s name change. In big bold letters read,  _ ‘Harry Potter: The Stolen Child?’  _ The article started with how the boy was spotted in Diagon Alley with three unknown women who claimed to be his family, two Hogwarts Professors and Ted Tonks. The article then proceeded to talk about how customers had overheard him being called by a different name. That lead the reporter to investigate and found that legally Harry had his name changed to Hartley Ashley. It spoke of his adoption to an unknown family that was suspected to be a muggle. Emily crumpled the paper when the reported ended the article asking if the savior of the wizarding world was actually safe with a muggle family.

Severus had followed the fuming woman into the kitchen. She loudly made her way through the room, making excessive noise as she dug out a kettle before she loudly slammed it onto the stovetop. He waited until tea was poured before even attempting to speak with her. She heatedly asked how the reported was able to find the information and why there weren't protections for minors in their world. It took a long conversation to be able to calm her down. He promised that she was legally protected both in the Wizarding world as well as the Muggle one. To calm her down he promised to make sure Harry wouldn’t have a meeting with Dumbledore without another adult present. Thankfully, that had her shoulders dropping in relief. 

“Just correct them,” His mother informed him while kneeling down and picking lint from his shirt. “By the way,” She stood back up motioning to the woman she was talking to, “This is Amelia Bones. The Head of their police force that Severus was talking about.”

“We’re called Aurors,” Amelia politely corrected. “This is my niece Susan. She will be in your year.” The two children waved at each other shyly. 

“She was just telling me about how they were making sure that you are protected.” Amelia was nodding at Emily’s words. “Did you get everything on the train? What are you carrying on?”

“I’m taking on some books and a set of robes.” Harry motioned to the duffle back that was resting against his hip. Hermoine walked up next to him watching the two strangers with interest. “Hermoine, this is Susan. She’s going to be in our year.” 

Hermoine greeted the other girl before Emily said goodbye to the two. She led the two kids to the section of the platform that their family was waiting for. Promises of weekly letters, tearful hugs, and see you later were exchanged before the two bounded up the stairs of the train and into an empty compartment. 

It didn’t take long for the two friends to engross themselves in books. Sagan had curled up on Hermoine’s lap, his tail flicking every time she turned a page. Hermione was reading  _ Common Potion Ingredients and Their Multiple Uses _ while Harry was flipping through his worn  _ Cosmos _ by Carl Sagan. He made it to  _ Chapter 3: The Harmony Of Worlds _ when their compartment door slammed open unannounced. Sagan darted into a sitting position.

In the doorway was a kid about Harry’s age with slicked back blonde hair. He was a little shorter than Harry. His gray eyes roamed around the compartment, sliding over Hermione with disinterest before they landed on Harry's forehead. 

“You’re Harry Potter,” He confidently said.

“No, I’m Hartley Ashley. Or Hart for short,” Harry leaned back in his seat to get a look at who was standing behind the boy. 

“Er,” The boy started confused, “I’m Draco Malfoy.” 

“Please to meet you,” Harry responded politely, “This is my best friend Hermione Granger.” She waved cheerfully at the boy. “Would you and your friends like to join us?” 

Draco hesitated before walking further into their section allowing for the two larger boys to walk in. One sat next to Hermoine, while the other sat next to Harry. The one next to Harry motioned towards the book that was residing on Harry’s lap. 

“Who is Carl Sagan?” 

“Only the best astronomer and cosmologist there is!” Harry answered enthusiastically. “He helped design the probe that not only went passed Venus but one that actually went on Venus!” Harry quickly drew the two sitting boys into an explanation of the achievements of Sagan’s. 

Hermione turned to Draco, “Sorry, he gets really excited by his idol.” She patted the gray and white cat, “This is Sagan by the way.” Draco eyed the cat. 

“Oh!” Harry cried out with an embarrassed look, “I haven’t asked your names.” 

The one next to Harry spoke up first, “Vincent Crabbe.” 

“Gregory Goyle,” The other boy said besides Hermione. 

“Are you wizard born?” Hermione asked.

“Yes,” Draco confirmed with a tone of self-confidence, “we are pureblood.” 

Harry hummed at Draco’s comment but didn’t say anything. The silence grew thick in the compartment, the tension clinging to them. Breaking the silence, Harry turned to Vincent and asked if he knew anything about satellites. When receiving a confused look from not only Vincent but Gregory as well, he explained what they were in simple terms. 

Draco, annoyed at being ignored, stomped to the door. “Crabbe, Goyle, let’s go.” 

The conversing boys all stopped and looked at Draco. Harry’s eyes brown dipped before he spoke. “That's quite rude.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Your attitude is quite rude. You interrupted a conversation. You’re also making decisions for someone else. Mum says you don’t have to always enjoy someone’s company but you should respect it.” Harry sat straighter, “You’re not respecting our company.” 

“Why should I respect your company?” He asked his nose in the air. 

“Because we have only been polite? I haven’t treated you unfairly.” Harry stood up stretching his back. “If you don’t wish to sit with us that is fine, but Vincent and Gregory seemed to be enjoying our company, unless?” Harry raised his eyebrows in a question matter.

“I’m enjoying it,” Gregory confirmed. 

“I want to more about Sudden-lights,” The other boy confessed. 

“Satellites,” Hermione corrected for the boy. 

“Well, I’m going back to my compartment!” Draco sniffed before walking out and leaving the door open. Harry leaned over and shut the door before continuing the conversation. 

The next time the saw Draco was when they were waiting to enter the great hall to be sorted. Hermione and Harry had a quick conversation with a ghost when Draco came up behind them. Greg and Vincent saw their friend and waved at him. Draco didn’t say anything, just stood behind the two newcomers with his arms crossed. When they turned to him, he dropped his arms. 

“I’m sorry I was being rude,” Draco said sullenly, “I hope that doesn’t make you think poorly of me.” 

“It’s okay,” Harry said with a small smile.

“You missed out on a great conversation about black holes,” Hermione chirped in, “We played a game to see who could come up with the wildest theory.” 

“I suggest that black holes are tunnels to the center of the earth.” Vincent proudly announced. His new friends started to giggle before the doors were opened and filed into the Great Hall. 

After the hat sang, a stool was placed upfront. McGonagall stood next to the stool holding the hat and a rolled parchment. Clearing her throat she called out, “Ashley, Hartley.” 

As he walked up to the front, whispers started. Most were talking about how he had changed his name. Some were confused as to why he was responding to that name and not Harry Potter. Right as he stepped up, Harry saw the Headmaster looking at him confused. He paid no mind as he turned and sat down with the hat covering his eyes. 

_ “Well isn’t this an inquisitive mind.”  _ Harry’s head jerked upward at the voice.  _ “Very hardworking. Hufflepuff would benefit from you, but that’s not the best fit. _

_ I want to learn,  _ Harry thought,  _ I want to explore the world. I want to explore space. I want to push the limits of knowledge. _

_ “Then there is only one place for you,”  _ the hat spoke in his mind before calling out, “RAVENCLAW!” Harry quickly pulled that hat off and handed it to the Deputy Headmistress and walking to the cheering table. 

He watched as Vincent and Greg went to the Slytherin table next to Ravenclaw. Hermione happily joined him at Ravenclaw. Malfoy, to no one's surprise, went to Slytherin. After the last person was sorted, food appeared at the table. Harry watched as everyone started to fill their plates. He tapped his wrist against the table in front of him. Suddenly food appeared on his plate. He quickly checked his food before tucking in. 

The meal seemed to go quickly with all the new Ravenclaws introducing themselves. Harry had caught Snape’s eye at one point in the meal and waved at the man. He didn’t wave back but his mouth turned upward slightly. 

Harry and Hermione both were extremely tired and sluggish when the finally entered their dorms. Hermione had fallen asleep on top of her covers while Harry was able to slide underneath. Both were excited to start this new magical journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so busy at work, I didn't realize it's Tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be uploaded on Tuesdays.


End file.
